Her Tattooed Knight
by The Moonlily
Summary: Some knights come in leather jackets. Modern AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Her Tattooed Knight

**Rating: **M for cursing.

**Pairings: **Éomer/Lothíriel

**Genre: **Drama

**Disclaimer:**The Lord of The Rings is the property of J. R. R. Tolkien and his estate. This is a work of fanfiction, written for the enjoyment of myself and others. No financial profit is made by writing this.

**Summary: **Some knights come in leather jackets. Modern AU.

**Author's Note: **So, the story is as follows: I got a prompt to write about a Modern Alternate Universe story about Biker!Éomer and Rich Girl!Lothíriel. For one reason or the other I got so excited about the idea that I completely cast aside _A Light that Endures _and _Flickers of Light _and wrote like a maniac because if you don't think Éomer riding a Harley is awesome then I don't know what to tell you.

In all honesty though this turned out to be a complete self-indulgence trip, but I don't even care if it's a clusterfuck of cliches and tropes – I had way too much fun writing this to regret anything at all. So in other words this is written purely to be a light, entertaining read and you shouldn't take it too seriously. Kind of like candy in written word, if you allow such a wording. But what is the better place for that than fanfiction?

This will most like remain an oneshot, because I should be concentrating on _ALTE _and _Flickers _(but truth be told I may just have an idea of how this story would continue).

As a word of warning, the story contains some mature language.

* * *

The air outside was cool against her tears.

Loreena had forgotten how crisp the nights could be here in the dirty old town of her birth. The days could be warm – even hot – but nights would fill with the wind from the coast, and that wind was not always gentle. Her time in south had made her forget many things.

"Loreena! Don't be like that!" Dan called after her, following her out. He wore this expression on his face, the disarming kind that always got to her (though it didn't now), but with a dose of impatience to speak louder than any words. She stopped, but mostly because she feared she might twist her ankle if she walked too fast. The high heels were not really suited for running like she had.

"Loreena, I'm really sorry", Dan said, coming to a halt just behind her. Determined not to let him see her tears she quickly found a napkin and patted her eyes, hoping her makeup wouldn't smear even though it was waterproof. The last thing she needed was his friends thinking they had made her cry.

She risked a glance at him over her shoulder. The lights of the bar shined from behind him, casting contrast to the deepening shadows of the evening. In this light, Dan's dark-brown hair, cut fashionably to fall just slightly over his face, looked almost black.

"I don't want to hear it", she said, hating how pitiful her voice sounded. She tried to dig through her purse to find her cellphone. Why did she always have to buy bags that literally swallowed everything she put in them?

"Sweetie, you know I didn't mean it, not really. It's just the way of the gang. They know it's just talk", he said and she could hear the appealing tone in his voice. Usually it did the trick fairly fast, because Dan knew how to be charming, and how to make his point of view irresistible. But now she did not even feel the desire to forgive him.

Loreena turned to look at him straightly now. Dan was a good-looking fellow and he knew it. Moreover, he knew how to work them to his advantage. He knew how to dress, how to talk, how to act. In short, he was the perfect gentleman, a product of years of expensive private schools and his mother's relentless tutoring in etiquette. Well, at least she had thought him the perfect gentleman, but her idea of that type did not include talking about loved ones like he just had. She suddenly was feeling like she was looking at a stranger... even though she had known him almost all her life.

"Did you ever stop and think words might not be worth saying if you don't mean them really?" she asked. Her tears had already grown cold but she knew her eyes must be red from her outburst. It was never pretty when she cried.

"Oh, please. It was just a joke. Can't you take a joke, Loreena?" he asked exasperatedly. That was the second route, if he couldn't charm his target into agreement: try and make them feel like a child.

"Why should I take the joke when it's not only crude but it's also about things I felt comfortable to only share with you?" she asked him. Really, when she had been returning with their drinks, a distasteful joke about some of her most painful, intimate secrets on the front of his friends was not something she had been expecting to hear. Thinking of it almost brought tears into her eyes as she regarded this young man she had once fallen in love with... and whose extravagant ring she was wearing in her ring finger. Had he always been like this, or was it just something that had happened lately? And yet, even as she thought back the summer holidays and Christmas vacations she had spent here in her home town with him, she couldn't remember a time when he had been so _cruel. _

"I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. Do come inside, will you? Let's not end the night here just yet", he tried, offering her one of those teethy smiles.

"I think it's better if I go home now", Loreena said, her voice falling softer. "And anyway I'm no sure my dad would approve of me visiting a place like this, even if it's with you."

Indeed, a place like Bob's was not really her kind of bar: bikers and girls who looked like they might be strippers and other kind of shady folk were not the people a CEO's daughter should hang out with – at least according to her parents.

"Come on, Loreena. We were having such a good time", he said, sounding vexed now. "Don't ruin the party."

"I'm sorry, Dan, but you already ruined the party for me", she told him steadily, determined not to let him get his way this time. She reached for her purse again and pulled out her cell, "I'm calling a taxi. Good night."

"Come back inside", he said, more forcibly this time.

"You're welcome to go back if you want to. I'm going home", Loreena replied, keeping steady her voice. She meant to dial the number but then Dan's hand clasped around her wrist with surprising force.

"Loreena! Why must you be so difficult!" he demanded to know, looking like she was giving him quite the headache. She tried to pull back her hand but his grip prevented that.

"Let go of me, Dan!" she half-exclaimed. In the quiet parking lot there was no one to hear that, though.

"You're coming back with me", he insisted and turned, obviously with the intention of pulling her back inside... but instead, Dan walked straight into what turned out to be well over six feet of leather, jeans, and long hair.

"I believe she told you to let go of her", came the curt order, spoken in commanding tones of someone who was used to telling people what to do.

Dan fell back, colliding with Loreena; she lost her balance and stumbled on the ground. From there the strange man looked nothing less than a giant.

"Who do you think you are? This is none of your business! Get gone before I'll make you go!" Dan tried, but his threatening tones were not very impressive, not in comparison to the intruder. Dan was half a head shorter and much skinnier, and physical qualities aside, he did not look like a man who had a legion at his command.

And then the guy in leather jacket stood straighter, and somehow it felt like he grew taller and broader.

"Pal, do you really want to start with that?" he asked and his voice was quiet, but it resonated with challenge and danger, and Dan must have sensed it too. Moreover, he must have realised he would not long last against this opponent.

He said nothing, not even to Loreena. Instead he stole away, half-running towards the bar. As for her, all she could do was to stare after him and feel like something had just come to an end. Should she feel sorry? Even if that was so, she couldn't.

She couldn't dwell on that for long, because then the giant in jeans spoke: "You all right, Little Loriel?"

_Little Loriel. _There was a name she hadn't heard since... since forever?

She looked up half expecting him to disappear with a puff, but he stood there still and one of his hands was extended to pull her up. When she accepted it she took note of tattoos on his knuckles and looking at them she nearly fell down again, even though he was being careful when he helped her back on her feet.

"I'm fine", she mumbled uncertainly but with a growing feeling she should remember him. So, in an attempt to recall, she took a proper look at the man before her. And boy, wasn't there a lot to look at!

He was indeed impossibly tall and broad of shoulder, and even though she wore high heels she felt tiny before him. His leather jacket had seen some use, as had his faded jeans. On his t-shirt there was what she guessed to be some rock band's logo. His long wild mane he had tied on a ponytail at the nape of his neck, and on his both earlobes there were several piercings. He had a short beard too, which looked darker than his hair, and in this light his eyes seemed black. He wasn't good-looking in the smooth and fresh way Dan was, but there was some rugged kind of charm about his features that drew her eye. He was just the kind of man her mother would have warned her about, and yet he was the first person to show true concern and care towards her on this entire night.

"What did you call me?" Loreena asked stupidly, as she had no idea of what she should say or make of this scene.

Her question brought a faint crooked smile on his face and a glint in his eyes.

"Don't you remember me, Little Loriel?" he asked... and after a moment of confusion, she remembered a gangly, wild boy from many years ago: the mop of his blond hair and the state of permanent unkemptness he insisted upon for no apparent reason... and his leather jacket on her shivering shoulders as she sobbed for her mother.

"I got lost in the park. You found me and helped me find my mother... Elijah", she remembered the incident from what seemed like another life. Now that boy stood before her as a man. And what a man he was!

"That was me", he confirmed and his smile turned gentler. "Glad to see you still know me."

"How could I forget? Especially since no one else ever called me Loriel", she said softly and looked down. Somehow, the memory of the nickname he had given her as soon as he had been able to get her to talk made her feel like crying again.

"Are you really okay? Did that bastard hurt you?" Elijah asked. Now he sounded concerned and she saw his hand hovering near her shoulder, like he was afraid of touching her.

"He just... he said some things I thought he never would", Loreena muttered. "There were some of his friends and we were spending the night with them, and he told them some things I've only ever shared with him, and..."

As she spoke, she suddenly began to feel stupid, spilling this to Elijah like so. He didn't seem like the type to be listening to silly girls and their problems. She half-expected him to laugh at her, the way Dan probably would have.

However, now he did lay a hand on her shoulder. The touch of it was gentle and comforting.

"You want me to go and kick that fucker's arse around?" he asked. The question was spoken dead serious without a hint of humour, and Loreena's head shot up in surprise. He gave her a sheepish grin, "Sorry for my wording. Got bit of a foul mouth."

"It's alright", she replied, feeling more and more bewildered. The night had truly taken a bizarre turn.

But then she had to smile, "You don't have to go and kick his... his butt. I'm not sure even that would get the point across."

"What is a girl like you doing with that kind of a moron anyway?" he asked now, frowning slightly.

"I... well, I'm marrying him the next summer. We were out celebrating my graduation", she explained, which made Elijah snort.

"No offence, Loriel, but you got some weird taste in men", he commented wryly. He dug through his pocket and pulled out a box of cigarettes. He offered it to her, "Want some?"

"No thanks. I don't smoke", she said, though a wild urge went through her and for a brief moment she even thought of accepting one.

"Yeah, that's smart. Bad stuff", he said, but lit up one anyway. He regarded her, "You know, if you want to call that taxi, I could stay here and wait with you. Or if you don't mind waiting until I finish this, I could drive you home."

Rationally Loreena knew she should just pick up again her phone and call that damn taxi. But she didn't feel like being rational, not now. And looking at this tall, long-haired man before her she knew she could trust him, even as she had trusted him when she had been a little girl. Despite how he looked like she knew he was a good guy.

"A ride would be nice. I don't want to stand here waiting for a taxi", she said, and Elijah nodded, taking a whiff of his cigarette and blowing the smoke out of his nostrils.

"Damn, Loriel. The last time I saw you, you were but a little kid", he said then, considering her long and attentively. "Didn't know you'd grow to be so fine."

"I'm just surprised you still recognised me", she said, hoping it was dark enough that he wouldn't see her blush. Loreena did not know if she'd have known him, even though now that she was looking properly she was noticing things about him she had seen also on the face of the boy he had once been. Then again, those were easy to miss for the sake of the sheer volume of his appearance. She didn't think he could have been more different from the fashionable young men of her own society even if he had tried.

At her words, Elijah let out a soft chuckle.

"I'm pretty sure I'd recognise you even if you were a little old lady", he said and dropped the stump of his cigarette, which he crushed with the heel of his biker's boot. "Now, ready to go, Little Loriel?"

"If it's not too much of a trouble", she said, feeling shy suddenly. He offered her a disarming smile.

"Of course it's not, silly girl", he said and turned slightly, nodding his head. "This way."

As she followed him, Loreena couldn't but think that if any other man had lead her to such a shadowy corner of an empty parking lot, she'd have run the opposite direction – and possibly screamed bloody murder as she went. But even now she had nothing but trust for this formidable-looking man.

"Where's your car?" she asked then, glancing about. None of the old trucks she saw looked like what Elijah would drive.

"My car? I don't even have one", he said with vague amusement and at last he came to a stop beside a motorbike. _Of course she should have known. _

Loreena didn't know much about bikes but she recognised a piece of art when she saw one. Elijah's bike was a sleek, beautiful thing, obviously custom-made, and even in the dark of the evening the exhaust pipes seemed to give a slight silvery shimmer. The hull of it looked to be black in this light, but at the side Loreena saw a painted horse: white and silver with streaks of gold in his mane and tail, and leaping ahead fast and free.

She had to blink at the sight of the bike, even though she knew this shouldn't come as a surprise. They were bikers, his family was, and he was nephew to none else than the famous Thomas King – she didn't know why she had thought he'd be anything else.

He interrupted her thoughts by extending the helmet for her.

"Got only one of these. You should wear it", he said simply, but Loreena frowned.

"Won't it be dangerous for you?" she asked uncertainly. She didn't want him hurting himself because of her.

Elijah shook his head and one corner of his mouth lifted.

"It's okay. I'm one of the best riders of my club. It'll be safe", he said, sounding unconcerned. "And anyway if something should happen, I'd rather it was my thick skull to crack on the road than your sweet head."

Loreena didn't particularly like that picture, but she could see he'd not take no for an answer. So she put on the helmet, the weight of which was unfamiliar on her head. Elijah grinned.

"There. You look like a proper biker's bride", he said as he moved to straddle his ride. Loreena didn't know how to answer except for her blush, and again she hoped he couldn't see the colour on her cheeks. He patted the saddle behind himself, "Hop on, Princess."

"Princess?" Loreena asked, lifting her eyebrows.

"Yeah, you are. Compared to me, and everyone else on this side of the town", he said unaffectedly. She decided not to comment on that, especially because the word 'Princess' had been used in a completely good-natured fashion.

Climbing on the bike required her to take support of his shoulder. It felt hard as stone under her hand and it never faltered under her weight. There was enough of space for her behind him, but she had to sit close: there wasn't anything else than him she could hold on to.

"Hold tight. I don't want you falling and hurting yourself", he said, and as Loreena wrapped arms about his waist, he started the engine of his bike. The sound of it was like a roar of a wild animal in the night and it made her shiver despite herself. Loreena had never even sat on a motorbike.

Elijah glanced at her over his shoulder and in the faint light she could see a small smile on his features.

"It's okay, babe. You'll be fine", he reassured her. Somehow she managed an answering smile and thought nothing of the name he called her. She didn't know how he managed that but on Elijah's lips the word became a tender and caring petname.

He moved backwards the bike in order to turn it around. The way he handled the heavy vehicle was steady and sure and Loreena relaxed on her seat. She was obviously riding with an experienced biker. But then, looking at him how could one expect anything less?

When he had turned the bike and was meaning to cross the parking lot, he suddenly came to a halt. She had to peek around his shoulder to see what had stopped him, and there before them she saw five guys blocking the way. When she recognised Dan and his friends, Loreena had to groan in frustration. But then her frustration became concern, because the last thing she needed was trouble for Elijah.

He did not seem very worried, though. He gave some gas to his bike, which growled as a response.

"You want something, boys?" he asked, sounding unaffected but somehow managing to add an insult to the mere tone of his voice.

"I want nothing with _you", _Dan spoke up, sounding more courageous now that he had his friends around him, but she didn't need to see him to know he had also enjoyed some liquid bravery before coming out. He tried to see past Elijah and catch a sight of Loreena, "Lori, you're acting foolish. Get off that bike and come inside. You can't be thinking of going with that guy! Who knows what he might do to you!"

"Miss Delaney goes where she wants and I advise you to start and respect that. As for what I mean to do is simply to make sure she gets home safely. That is more than can be said of you", Elijah, the tone of his voice pronouncedly patient and calm. Compared to his earlier relaxed, unadorned speech, he now sounded more like a man who might inhabit her own world than a straightforward biker.

Dan looked to be fuming and trying to come up with something insulting enough, and Loreena took the chance to speak up.

"Just go back inside, Daniel. I'm fine. I just want to go home", she said in tones she hoped would console him, but instead she just saw him glaring at him.

"You come with me now!" he half-shouted and a noticeable startle went through his friends. Loreena had to shiver now too: had she ever seen him so drunk?

Elijah was apparently the only one who still had his calm. As soon as he had the bike steadily parked, he stood up slowly, his movements smooth and controlled – like a great cat just before the leap. Until now Loreena had not seen – or hadn't just paid attention – to the sign at the back of his leather jacket. She couldn't make much of the faded device, except for the fact it reminded her a bit of Anglo-Saxon art in her Art History books, but the words stood out even in the shadows: _Sons of Eorl_.

"It would now be a good time to start and listen to what she says", he said solemnly. Dan scowled and jerked forward, reaching his hand as though to try and grab Loreena. However, Elijah was between them faster than that.

"Get out of way", Dan slurred and tried to step past the taller man.

"You've got a problem, pal? I'm right here, if you want to settle it like a man", Elijah said, and again it seemed like he was growing larger. Far as she could see, Dan was beyond recognising the moment when it was wiser to just give up, and he'd probably have made the situation even worse had he been alone. At least couple of his friends had the good sense to realise now was the time to stop.

"Let's get out of here, Dan. It's not worth it", said one of the guys. She didn't remember his name, nor did she care to, and to her relief Dan did pull back indeed. Whether that was because some sense had got through his skull or if he was just too drunk, she didn't know.

Elijah stood silent for a little while more, making sure the less than sober party really made for the bar again, before he mounted his bike again. He glanced over his shoulder and muttered, "Sorry about that."

"It wasn't your fault", Loreena replied softly and wrapped arms about him again.

Once more the rumble of the bike filled the parking lot, and now the vehicle sped forward unhindered. They hit the road and as the bike picked up some speed, Loreena felt the kind of freedom she had never experienced before, even though Elijah wasn't even driving that fast. She had to laugh out loud, silly as that might be. This instance, riding on the highway with a long-haired biker she hadn't seen since she was a little kid, was perhaps the happiest she had been ever since coming home.

But ride could only ever last that long, and too soon they reached what was considered the better side of the town. Elijah began to slow down the bike until at last he stopped it at the end of the lane leading to her parents' home. It was still nearly half a mile's walk from there.

Shutting the engine, Elijah turned so that he could see her.

"I'd bring you all the way to your house, but I'm not sure your dad would appreciate that. Can you get home from here?" he asked, and Loreena had to wonder how could a guy like him be such a caretaker – especially towards a stupid rich girl like her.

"It's okay. Believe it or not, I've walked home more than just once", she said as she took off the helmet, which she offered to him.

"That bastard often leave you alone when you're out at night?" he asked. The mention of Dan made his voice turn dark.

"He's okay for the most of the time. He just got too drunk", she replied, feeling obliged to defend her fiancé. Even so, Elijah made a sound at the back of his throat, announcing how deeply he doubted that response.

"You know, babe, you deserve so much more than that prick. He doesn't even know what he's got", he said. There was no sign of humour on his face then, and Loreena had no idea of what she should say to that. She looked away awkwardly and bit her lip.

"Well, I love him", she managed somehow, though the words came out strained. Elijah did not seem convinced – there was a small crease on his brow, but he did not say anything.

After a moment of awkward silence she spoke again, "Thanks for everything you did for me tonight. I really appreciate it."

Her words brought a smile back to his face. To herself she thought he looked so nice when he smiled.

"You're welcome, babe. It was my genuine pleasure", he said and put on his helmet. "Well, I guess I got to go now. Take care of yourself, will you?"

"I will", Loreena replied, and only now did she realise how badly she didn't want to see him gone... but it was too late for words like that, because he had already started the engine of his bike, and it was only seconds now that he'd once more speed away from her life...

If Elijah thought the same, it did not show. Beyond his friendly grin there was nothing to imply that he might regret this goodbye.

"See you around, Little Loriel", he said, and she just about had time to murmur _"see you" _before he already took the road and shot into the dark. The growl of his bike remained after him for a moment, and Loreena stood there watching the rear light grow smaller and smaller, until the night swallowed it completely.

Son of Eorl was riding again.

* * *

Loreena = Lothíriel

Elijah = Éomer

Dan = OC

Thomas King = Théoden


	2. Chapter 2

In October, Fran married Evelyn.

Mom had insisted a summer wedding would be so much nicer, because who got married in October?

"Everyone in our family has got married in summer. I don't see why they can't do so either", she had said firmly. Loreena was lucky enough not to be around for the conversations handling the matter, but apparently the bride had insisted it was October they'd marry, not sooner or later.

Mom grumbled of course, but Dad said it wasn't her wedding, and seeing Fran was perfectly content with the date others may as well be so as well.

Secretly, Loreena cheered Evelyn. Anyone who dared to oppose her mom deserved admiration.

She didn't know her cousin's wife-to-be very well, though. What she did know was the two had met in the college and been friends, but they had truly bonded when Fran's dad and brother had suddenly died. Eventually Fran had proposed to her and she had said yes; now had come the day she would join the family.

Loreena had met Evelyn only a couple of times, when Fran had brought her to attend to family dinners at her parents' estate. Evelyn was a lovely woman, if a bit sharp-tongued. Even so, she didn't often talk about herself or her family. Apparently she didn't have much of a family, not beyond her uncle and brother, who ran business together.

Dad liked Evelyn, but then again far as Loreena knew he liked just about everything Fran did and had in his life. The two had always got along very well – probably because Fran reminded Dad so much of his late sister Fiona. Mom disapproved of Evelyn however, but Loreena had never asked why; her mother disapproved of a lot of things and people, and she wasn't so interested in questioning each case separately.

When they arrived at the church on the day of Fran's wedding, they briefly met him before the ceremony. Poor guy was more nervous than Loreena had ever thought a former cop could be.

"Glad to see you made it", he greeted them as he offered trembling one-armed hugs. "I wish Erwin had been able to come too."

"He was really sorry about that. But you know how it is, when you work for the Navy. They are at sea for months sometimes", Dad said. Due to that very reason, Loreena had last seen her second-oldest brother back during her last Christmas vacation.

Her turn to hug him came then, and she smiled at him, "You look great, cousin."

"Thanks, Lori. You look amazing as well – Elliot and Tony will have to guard you well today. It's going to be quite a party, as soon as Evelyn's guests arrive", Fran said and gave her a smile she didn't understand, and she wasn't left with a chance to ask about it, because Mom was already ushering them inside.

Seeing Fran's own family was gone, the seats at the front row had been reserved for his uncle's. Elliot and his wife Alice claimed the very far edge to the right, and then Tony and Mom. Loreena was left to sit between her parents close to the aisle. Some guests were already sitting behind them and more were gathering – there were cousins close and far, and family friends and other acquaintances mostly from the wealthy side of the society. Loreena wasn't entirely happy to see Dan had claimed his invitation as well: he was giving her a sappy look of longing from few benches away. Since they had broken up a month ago he had been sending her flowers and "accidentally" happening to the places she went. But she remembered the night at Bob's like yesterday. Something had changed in that parking lot and she was not regretting taking off the expensive ring from her ring finger.

Mom noticed her glance of course. She for one regretted the absence of the ring very much. After all, the wedding plans had already been in full swing.

"Isn't Daniel looking very handsome today?" Mom asked, her tone appealing.

"I guess", Loreena muttered. Well, her ex-fiancé did look pretty nice in his designer suit and perfectly styled hair, but the sight of him barely moved her beyond the concern of how she'd avoid him for the entire day. She'd never have believed how quickly she'd get over him.

"It would be a great chance to make up with him, Lori", Mom tried. "You know, I haven't yet cancelled the bookings we made."

Loreena glared at her mother but did not say anything, as she knew words would have little to no effect. But sooner or later – especially when the date of wedding would start to get closer – Mom would have to accept the truth.

Fortunately this time, a lengthy conversation did not follow. Both of them fell silent instead and Loreena turned to regard the bride's side of the church. It was glaringly empty as of yet, except for one guest here and there. She guessed they were Evelyn's friends from school and college. However, there were no one who might have been the bride's family, and the front part of the bench section remained unoccupied. It was surprising to say the very least; Evelyn might have told them she didn't have a lot of family, but this was just another thing entirely.

But then, even as Loreena sat there wondering if anyone would appear on Evelyn's side...

She thought she heard thunder somewhere far. However, the noise was too steady and it was approaching too fast to be a storm. The rumbling grew louder, until it was just outside the church. Then there was a roar of what she recognised as numerous engines.

Mom made a small sound of disdain beside her but kept her eyes forward. As for Loreena, she along with the most of the bridegroom's side were glancing in varying levels of curiosity towards the doorway of the church.

Soon the bride's side began to fill. It looked like all the male guests had at least found themselves a dress coat and a button-up shirt, but many of them had combined those with jeans and biker boots, clinking against the stone floor of the church. Some of them came alone, others brought entire families. Perhaps it was just indicative of her own prejudices, but Loreena was slightly surprised to see how _normal _most of those biker brides and their families seemed. Granted, there were girls she'd rather expect to see on the cover of a pin-up calendar than her cousin's wedding, but they chatted as normally as anyone with women she'd have taken for soccer moms in any other place.

She was just thinking of her own judgement of these people, and she hadn't yet made the inevitable jump to a conclusion, when suddenly another guest's arrival caught her attention and brought her considerations to an abrupt halt.

He was one of those who had made more effort to blend in a wedding crowd than the others. His black three-piece suit looked new, as did his dark green button-up shirt. His concession did not extend far beyond that, though: his hair was on a simple ponytail and he had not removed any of his piercings. Tattoos on his knuckles were even more impossible to hide. Elijah was looking ahead and so he didn't see her, though she was trying to catch his gaze. Mom made a displeased snort and turned again to look forward, as though her feigned indifference might make the newly-arrived guest disappear.

"There's Evey's older brother", Dad whispered to Loreena.

She had to bite back a surprised little gasp. What were the odds? Instantly she began to hope she had paid more attention to Fran's relationships, because then she'd probably have realised Evelyn was one of _those _Knights... then again, Elijah had always been just Elijah to her, and his family name she had not even remembered until now. Thinking of the tall woman, singularly ordinary when compared to her brother, bikers were about the last thing to pop in mind in the same context. But then, hadn't she just got proof she might not have a best idea of what kind of people they actually were? Evelyn's brother might be long-haired and covered in tattoos, but that didn't necessarily mean anything... and the few times she had met Fran's fiancée, they had never talked about her family.

And then there was Mom. Though she made it clear when she disapproved, she never talked of things she disliked – not to her children at least. In that they usually followed her lead, for better or for worse. Mom must have known from the beginning just who Evelyn was, but Loreena suspected in her vocabulary _biker _was a cursing word, a taboo not to be mentioned.

She had been caught up in her own life and her own little concerns. As a result, she had gone completely ignorant of what was actually happening in the life of her extended family. The realisation made her feel like an idiot.

"Are you alright, Lori?" Dad asked then, when the time she didn't respond grew longer.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking", she said quickly. She glanced at him, "Elijah Knight was that boy who helped me when I got lost in the park as a kid. Do you remember?"

Dad blinked and looked surprised. It seemed she wasn't the only one who did not notice everything.

"Yes, he was. I had forgotten completely", he said quietly and glanced at the bride's brother, who had comfortably settled on the front row bench and spread one arm on the back of it. Dad spoke again, "Perhaps it is understandable. It's easy to get distracted when you look at him... I didn't know you still remembered him."

It was then Fran arrived, tailed by his bestman Brett. He smiled nervously at his uncle and cousin, which Loreena returned encouragingly and whispered: _"you'll be fine."_

Even as she spoke those words she could feel someone watching her, and turning slightly she met a pair of dark eyes from the other side of the aisle. Elijah had noticed her and was regarding her solemnly, but when he saw she had noticed him, the sober look left his features. His crooked smile was far more charming than it had any right to be, and he had the cheek to wink at her.

Fast she looked away, hoping her cheeks were not flaming red. Why was it this biker was so good at making her feel like she was sixteen again?

Thankfully, that was the moment the wedding march began to play and the crowd stood up to honour the bride.

Evelyn was breathtakingly beautiful of course, and perhaps in some other situation Loreena might have paid more attention to her dress. Now, however, she was too busy inspecting the bride's face in an attempt to find the family resemblance between her and her brother. She was tall like him and had blonde hair, though its shade was lighter than his. Where Elijah's eyes were nearly black hers were sky blue. Closer scrutiny revealed there was something about her cheekbones that reminded her of Elijah.

Beside the bride strode an elderly man. He had to be in his sixties but his back was straight and he looked as vital as any man twenty years younger. He too had blond hair, which was neatly combed back, sporting a beard like most of the men at the bride's side, and he was dressed similarly as Elijah. He could only be Thomas King – a founding member of Sons of Eorl and a local legend.

They reached the altar then, and Mr King's eyes briefly met Dad's – he nodded at the old biker stiffly but politely. What moved on the face of the leader of Sons of Eorl, Loreena couldn't tell... but then the moment was over, and the two were face to face with Fran. The only thing his features expressed was pride and happiness. Beside Loreena, Mom was muttering –_ "lowlife thrash in the family, I can't believe it" - _but whatever the overall feelings of the crowd may be... that was indeed the day Fran married Evey.

* * *

The wedding reception took place at the local hotel. When Mom began to mutter something about how the place was far nicer than she had expected and obviously the bride's side of guests was going to attack it like pigs, Loreena sped up to the side of her brother Anthony. He was only a couple years older than her and so to her he had always been the closest of her brothers.

"Well, that was interesting", Tony commented quietly. Whether he was referring to the wedding ceremony back at the church, or the escort of bikers following the Just Married car clogging the local traffic, or when they had met Thomas King and Elijah Knight back at the church, or the abundance of long hair and long beards, she couldn't tell. Meeting Mr King had felt a bit like being introduced to some foreign monarch, but Elijah had smiled brightly at her even though there hadn't been an opportunity to talk.

"Fran is happy", she simply said. "That's important."

"Yeah. I don't think I've seen him looking so glad since Uncle Dexter and Brian died", said her brother. They were both quiet for a while, thinking of the tragic time couple of years back when they had in a short period of time lost the two. As their mood threatened to turn too heavy, Tony grinned, "The family Christmases are going to be very interesting in the future."

Loreena couldn't but return that grin, "I don't think Mom has been thinking of anything else ever since she realised what it means Evelyn's family consists of bikers."

"It's pretty overwhelming, though", her brother mused. "I used to be so afraid of Elijah Knight back in school. Not sure why, because although he was always in trouble he was never a bully. I think even some teachers were scared of him."

She made a soft sound in agreement. Back then, she had of course been too young to go to school, so she hadn't seen Elijah during his heyday. Well, if you could say his heyday had ended in the first place.

They received glasses of sparkling wine from a waiter, and both were meaning to seek the crowd for friends when suddenly Tony leaned closer towards Loreena and hissed, "Dan is coming this way."

"Can you distract him for me until I can get away?" she whispered back hastily. It was doubtful she'd be able to avoid him endlessly, but she could try. Fortunately, her brother was entirely sympathetic towards her in the matter. According to him, he had never liked the guy ("and when you told me you two were getting married, I honestly wondered what kind of hypnosis he had used on you", he had said after she had broken up with Dan).

"Of course. Get you gone, before he reaches us!" Tony urged her, and she began to make way through the crowd in lobby, pretending she was completely unaware of Dan.

She found refuge behind an enormous flower arrangement, from behind which she just about dared to peek. A quick glance confirmed Tony was currently engaging Dan in a conversation, air-headed as only he could manage. Hopefully that might go on long enough for her to slip into the hall unnoticed.

Loreena wasn't left to hide alone for long, however. As she considered the way to the double doors and evaluated her chances of getting there unbothered by Dan, she suddenly heard a voice behind herself.

"Hope it's not me you're trying to hide from", was the jovial call to startle her. She jumped around and just about managed to hold back a shriek. How Elijah had been able to sneak up behind her she didn't know, nor was she sure where he had even come from. Even in a crowd like this he wasn't really a man to blend in very well.

"Did you have to startle me like that!" she hissed and cast another anxious look about the flower arrangement. "And of course I wasn't trying to avoid you. Just my ex-fiancé."

"Your ex-fiancé?" Elijah echoed with some surprise. "Thought you loved the guy."

"I thought so too. Then I began to wonder. Let's not talk about him, though", she said, shaking her head. She gave him a smile then, "I have to confess, I was pretty surprised to see you today. I hadn't realised Evelyn is your sister."

"Yeah. As much as she loves her family, I guess we aren't a good topic for conversations among the proper folks. She says she's not ashamed of anything and I know that's true, but there are some who seem to think she should be", he replied at length, with a tiny crease on his brow. He looked up then and even smiled, "But we knew to expect it when she decided to go to college. Sooner or later people will try to put us back to our place."

"Well, I don't think she should be ashamed", Loreena said and sipped her drink. It was very good, though perhaps a bit too sweet for her tastes.

One corner of Elijah's mouth lifted in something of a smile, but it didn't really reach his eyes.

"That's because you don't really know me or my family. Evelyn is a bright exception, but an exception anyway", he said darkly.

"I think I do have some idea, though", she said steadily. She reached to pat his arm and she offered him a smile, "Don't look so moody. You might end up scaring some elderly relative of mine, and we don't want a case of heart attack in our hands."

Those words made him chuckle and he toasted his glass of champagne with hers. It looked so delicate in his large hand she wouldn't have been surprised to see it break into pieces.

"Bottoms up, Little Loriel", he said, sounding cheerful again. She gave him a look of feigned disdain.

"That is not how you drink champagne!" she scolded him, but finished her glass in one go anyway. The bubbling of the liquid tickled her nose as the sweet taste rolled over her tongue.

"It's not?" he asked, although she could see the glint of humour in his eyes, "Damn. Unless you sit beside me through the reception, I'm gonna embarrass myself."

That statement moved the bubbling into her belly, but she managed him a smile, "You'll do just fine, I'm sure."

* * *

What happened next was either a sign the universe had a sense of humour, or maybe whoever was in charge of planning who to seat in which table just had a thing for trying thin ice. This Loreena thought of when she finally got into the hall and thought to check where her seat was before heading to see if she could find Tony in the buffet. For the moment she had lost Elijah, because he had seen some friend of his and gone to say hi, but had promised to meet her again later.

That second meeting turned out to be much sooner though, because when she found her seat... she also found _his. _

A quick look about the table gave more light: it was apparently the table reserved for the families of the newly-wed couple. Even so, when she inquired about the seating from one of the bridesmaids, she was helpfully told it was a last minute change, and her original neighbour in the table had been none else than Dan. As for the seat reserved for the otherwise occupied Erwin, his place had been given to Thomas King.

Loreena shook her head helplessly. This meal was definitely going to be something else.

She was able to find Tony in the buffet, and when they both got plates of food, they made to where their table was. Most of the family was there already, except for Elliot and Alice. So were Mr King and his nephew, who got up at the arrival of Loreena and Tony; like the perfect gentleman he pulled back her chair for her.

"Miss Delaney", he said smoothly and she had to bite back a grin – otherwise Mom would be commenting for the rest of the night how familiar she had been with him.

"Thank you, Mr Knight", Loreena said, perfectly proper and delicate, and sat down beside him. She had time to wonder how unconstrained she was feeling with him, but then that thought fell next to the uneasy atmosphere at the table. Mom kept her eyes solely concentrated on her plate, and Dad was trying to smile but it wasn't entirely honest. As for Tony, he was obviously trying not to stare at the tattoos on Elijah's knuckles andedges of those peeking from under his sleeves.

Thomas King, however, sat serene opposite her. When Loreena sat down, he even gave her a small smile. Though he was aged now, he looked like he had been pretty handsome back in his day. Clothed in similar three-piece suit as his nephew, he didn't look exactly like what one might expect from the leader of a biker club. Rather, Loreena felt he should be the chairman of some gentlemen's society.

Then Elliot and Alice arrived too, and while her brother guarded his expression masterfully, Loreena didn't miss the surprised look on her sister-in-law's face.

The silence grew longer, until Thomas King at last spoke up. His voice wasn't quite as low as his nephew's, but it held the same strength and authority that had nothing to do with their position in life, but rather the force of their personalities. There was something about these two that made one want to listen to them.

"It is quite the extraordinary day for our families. I knew our Evey had it in her to go far in her life, but I never expected to sit in such a company on her wedding day", he said, lifting his glass of wine in something of a toast to the other occupants of the table.

"Yes, we have indeed come together in unexpected ways", Dad said. He had always been the more diplomatic one of Loreena's parents. "Back at the church, myself and my daughter were just recalling an incident years ago, when your nephew found her lost in the park."

Mr King looked over the table at his nephew and did not even try to hide the pride shining on his face – something that went beyond finding lost little girls in parks.

"One might not believe it looking at him, but my nephew is a big heart", he said. Loreena was watching Elijah from the corner of her eye briefly he seemed embarrassed by those words, and perhaps it was a surprising thing to hear in relation to a bold biker... even if she knew it to be true.

Mom took that moment to join the conversation, though Loreena had already expected she might stay silent until it was polite for her to leave the table.

"May I ask, Mr Knight, what do you do for living?" she asked as she lifted her glass of wine to her lips. She regarded Elijah closely, without a hint of anything that might be considered disdainful, but Loreena knew her mother well enough to sense her true emotions.

"I'm a mechanic, ma'am. Not doing much of the dirty job these days though. Apparently that's what happens when you become the business-partner", he answered smoothly, glancing at his uncle.

"It's just right, sonny. I founded that company with your old man, and he always meant you to have his half", Mr King said firmly. "Although it's a pity you don't get to do so much work in the garage these days."

He glanced at the table company, "He knows cars and motorcycles, this one does – he was helping around with jobs about as soon as he learned to walk. I never had such talent for it as he does."

"Delightful. One always appreciates those who work with their hands", Mom commented; the faintest twitch of her lips was telling to Loreena at least. She deemed Dad noticed it as well, because then he engaged Mr King in a conversation about some recent events, which lead into them talking about politics (and it turned out Elijah's uncle was very knowledgeable in those). Elliot joined too, and Alice distracted Mom with a sufficiently proper discussion about the wedding's menu and arrangements.

As for Loreena, she spied a look of her neighbour's face. That his dark eyes were without their usual glimmer was the sign he knew an insult when he got one.

"Don't care about her", Loreena whispered from the corner of her mouth to him. "She is something of a priss."

"It's okay. Got thick enough skin not to care", he said and offered her a smile. She returned it, relaxing on her seat now that the conversations in the table had taken less awkward courses.

"You should know she's expecting the very worst of the bride's side. So this would be a great chance to prove her wrong", she told him, keeping quiet her voice so that only he could hear her. Elijah gave a quiet snort.

"Expected something like that. That's why Uncle told us all we will have to be on our best behaviour. And we mean to be. Evey deserves that at least", he said solemnly. Then he grinned, "Make no mistake though. The real party will take place afterwards."

"I'm almost tempted to ask to come along", she said, grinning as well.

"That's no place for you, babe", he said, shaking his head. Seeing her expression, he quickly continued, "It's not like that. You'd be safe with me, but some of the guys got no manners when they're drunk. You shouldn't have to listen to their bullshit."

"Maybe I've got thick skin too. Thicker at least than you think", she pointed out.

"Yeah. Could be I don't give you enough credit", he allowed and emptied his glass. He looked at her inquisitively, "Gonna fetch another drink. Want me to bring some for you too?"

"Yes please", she said, and with a smile he exited the table. Tony leaned closer when Elijah had gone.

"You're getting along with him pretty well. I'm rather surprised", said her brother. Loreena lifted her eyebrows.

"Why is that? The man is not some ogre, no matter what Mom thinks", she said nonchalantly.

"Hmm. Maybe you're right", Tony agreed. He chuckled then, "To be honest you look so amazing today that I can't imagine a guy who wouldn't want to get along with you."

"I wish some guys wouldn't try to at least", she muttered and glanced about herself. Dan sat in a table with couple of girls she remembered sitting in the bride's side of the church, but he wasn't making most of that arrangement. Rather, he looked unhappy, and it even wasn't for the show. Loreena just about had time to turn away her gaze before he noticed she was watching him – she didn't want to give him any ideas. Though Dan seemed genuinely upset, she knew she couldn't give in this time.

All thoughts of Dan vanished with the return of Elijah. He offered her a full glass of white wine, and as she accepted it she thought to herself she'd have to slow down before she got drunk. He took the seat next to her and returned to his half-eaten portion.

"Looks like you were lying when you said you'd embarrass yourself here", she commented after a moment. Indeed, he wielded the delicate fork and knife like any gentleman – had even spread a napkin in his lap.

The humorous glint was back in Elijah's eyes, in full force this time.

"It's only because Evey insisted to cook for me and Uncle for the entire last week and had us sitting through three courses each night, to make sure we'd know how to behave", he whispered to her. Fortunately she was just patting her mouth with a napkin, so she could muffle her giggles in it. Imagining the event was very entertaining.

"You must care about her a lot, to learn these things for her sake", Loreena observed then.

"Yeah. Got to hold on to one's own. After all, she and Uncle are some of the pretty few people in the world willing to put up with me", he answered.

Loreena smiled and lifted up her glass, "To the people who put up with us."

He returned the smile and the gesture, and she thought this wedding was turning out to be far nicer than the setting might have implied.

* * *

**A/N: **I tried so hard. I tried and I failed and so I wrote this little continuation to the one-shot, and to be honest I don't think there's a single person following me who is surprised I couldn't just leave it at that. :D

The aim of this story is to be some light entertainment, and what is more entertaining than to throw two groups of people from vastly different worlds into one room and watch what happens? To me, bringing Loreena and Elijah together again in Fran and Evelyn's (who are of course equivalent to Faramir and Éowyn) wedding seemed like the natural way to continue the story. Still, I got to be honest: I watched some _Sons of Anarchy _to get inspiration for the chapter. That was because when I decided to continue I knew I'd also have to get some ideas on what the biker world is like (however based in fiction). Of course, the whole idea about the garage is borrowed straight from _SoA, _but I guess I wanted to go the easy route there. If this story was supposed to be more serious I'd probably have thought of something more original.

Not sure how soon and if I'll update this again, but I can say I'm pretty inspired to continue!

Thanks for reading and reviewing!

* * *

Fran = Faramir

Evelyn = Éowyn

Brett = Beregond

Tony = Amrothos

Elliot = Elphir

Alice = Elphir's wife

Erwin = Erchirion

Thomas King = Théoden

* * *

**Anonymous - **Of course, no other name really fits the character than the original ones. I suppose no modern name would be perfect in everyone's eyes.

**annafan - **I thought so too! Fanfiction is indeed a perfect place for fantasy of the sort. :)

**cCeret - **Glad to hear you liked the first chapter! Hope you enjoy this as well.

It's really not so smart for me to start and continue new stories with _ALTE _and _Flickers _still incomplete, but well... I can't help myself.

**Muscarie - **Thank you!

**gginsc - **Yeah, I eventually thought so too. :D I rather like modern Éomer as well!

**Kiiimberly - **Hopefully that is a good thing!

**Tali - **I'm not denying the situation is problematic from the point of view of a romance. But I don't think this chapter at any moment pretends to be something more than it is, and I think it's not wrong to explore such situations in fanfiction. From a writer's point of view, the problems you raise are simply fascinating challenges if I choose to bring this further. Still, I would think biker world might be a bit more diverse than that. Criminal gangs are always another thing.

**Tess - **I'm glad you liked it! And yes, I fully agree Biker!Éomer is a cause for some heart-throbbing! :D

**Eve - **And here goes!

**noli cullen 26 - **Thank you so much for your kind words! I'm always glad to hear people have enjoyed my stories. :) Makes me feel it's worth the effort to write and upload these things I come up with. And I think Biker!Éomer/Elijah is pretty easy to love! :)

**EugeniaVictoria - **I had watched couple of episodes of _Sons of Anarchy _couple of years ago, and I guess that did influence my writing. I watched more of it for this new chapter.

**Talia119 - **Well, I must say I've certainly watched too much of it now! Had to get inspiration somewhere, since so many people were saying they wanted me to write more of this.

I hope it's a good thing this is different at least. I want to give my readers stuff like that and not just the thing we've seen hundred times over. Not to mention I just can't help coming up with new scenarios for É/L. :D


	3. Chapter 3

Evelyn and Frank were both beaming happily when they arrived at the wedding reception. Tony accompanied Loreena when she went to congratulate the two, but there were so many well-wishers they could only share a couple minutes of chat. Up close, she could see more of these little things that signalled just whose sister Evelyn was. They had a lot of similar expressions, and she shared the aura of authority that so naturally came to the men of her family.

After making way for other guests to wish their congratulations to the just married couple, social calls were in order. Loreena was pleasantly preoccupied for a while with meeting and talking with relatives and friends, but even so she noted the two crowds of guests did not mix beyond some small talk. But like Elijah had said, the biker portion of the attendance did not stand out except for occasional rowdy laughter. When one of them clearly began to show signs of being drunk, he was escorted out by two of his friends. Though the guests kept to their own, it did not take much observation to notice that between the younger folks there were glances exchanged: to girls of her own age some of the younger bikers must have seemed as temptingly outlandish as Elijah had been to her on that parking lot couple of months ago.

The time went by moderately pleasantly, at least until after she had gone to get some sparkling water and visit the ladies' room. For when she was making for where couple of her friends should be waiting for her, she was approached by the one person she had hoped to avoid.

"You look great, Loreena", Dan spoke as his hand fell on her forearm. The touch brought goosebumps on her skin – and not in a good way.

She nearly flinched at the sudden touch as she turned to see her ex-fiancé. Somehow, she managed a strained smile.

"Hi, Dan", she greeted him. There was no reason to be impolite, no matter how their relationship had ended. He had been angry when she had broken up with him, but she had been cautious and asked Tony to come along; her brother had waited outside while she had confronted Dan at his house, and she suspected it was the presence of her brother that had helped it to go smoothly.

"I was hoping to catch you before, but it's been quite the crowd", he said.

"Yes. I've been busy talking with people", she said carefully. He made a small non-committal sound.

"It was a beautiful ceremony. And the party is nice. All this... it makes me feel so bad, knowing we could have had this too", Dan spoke, his face a perfect study of how a forlorn puppy might have looked like.

"Dan, I... let's be honest here. I don't think we would have been very happy if we stayed together. You don't really get me and I don't get you", Loreena said awkwardly.

"But we had so much in common! Didn't we have fun together? Lori, please, can't you at least reconsider?" he pleaded.

"Did we really have that much in common in the end? I'm not so sure. And maybe you had fun, but in truth I'm not certain anymore that I did", she told him. Dan's face fell even more, and she went on, "I know it's hard, but you have to let go of me. I believe we will both be happier this way."

"I could be better, Lori. Maybe, if you gave me a second chance..." he said appealingly.

"It's too late, Dan", Loreena said, pulling at her hand, which he was holding on to, but he didn't let go.

"Please. Do you want me to beg? I will beg, if that's what it takes", he tried.

"It's over. You've got to accept that", she replied and tried to free her hand again. She cast an anxious look about and attempted to see Tony or Elliot, but both of them were too far away from her. She looked at Dan, "Let go of me!"

This time he did comply, but even as he released her hand, she could still feel the tight grip of his fingers stinging and see reddish imprints on her forearm.

"Lori..." Dan mumbled, and even as she looked at him she felt like crying.

"Leave me alone", she just about managed, and then she turned.

She had to get out. Tears were blurring her vision as she hurried towards the exit, pushing past guests and fearing Dan might follow her out. But she got outside and he did not come after her. Arms wrapped about herself, she walked past a row of motorcycles, parked neatly and gleaming in the waning light of evening. Several bikers were gathered there but aside from some curious looks they did not approach her, and Loreena kept going until at last she had got into a shadowy corner, far enough from the entrance of the hotel.

Tears came then, shaking her form as she sobbed away the sick feeling that had come to her. She had not guessed this would hurt so much... that his pleading would still get to her. She had been so sure she was over him.

But then, as she stood there in the middle of her agony, a voice called to her.

"Loriel? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Elijah asked from behind her, and she turned; he hovered near and regarded her in concern.

Without thinking, she leaped at him and threw her arms about his neck. He barely faltered at the sudden collision, and she buried her face in his shoulder. Dan would have smelled like some expensive cologne, but on Elijah's skin, only inches from her face, there was the scent of soap mixing faintly with shaving foam, smoke, and something she couldn't name. If her reaction surprised him it didn't show. He just pulled her close and muttered gently: "There, there. It's okay. Let it all out."

He rubbed her back comfortingly, whispering sweet nonsense until her tears died and she realised what she had just done. Feeling more than just a little foolish, Loreena pulled back and expected the situation to turn awkward. However, Elijah's features still only carried worry.

"Would you tell me what happened?" he wanted to know.

"It's nothing. I'm just being stupid", she said, blinking tears from her eyes.

"Did some moron make you cry?" he asked just with the slightest threat of violence if that was the case.

"Really, it's okay. I just talked with Dan", she said, shaking her head. Elijah snorted at hearing those words.

"I was right. A moron _did _make you cry", he grumbled. "Did you fight or something?"

"No, it's not like that. He was asking me to give him a second chance, and... well, I guess I'm not so over him as I thought", Loreena said quietly. Seeing his expression, she went on, "It's not that I regret breaking up with him. This way is better for us both... he hasn't accepted that yet."

"He sounds like a stubborn bastard", Elijah said wryly, wrinkling his nose in distaste.

"I suppose. With Dan, it's just... he sees something he wants, and he just has to get it. But he'll understand sooner or later that I'm not coming back", she reassured him. Her words did not seem to have the hoped effect however: he was frowning and he seemed somehow worried.

"You told me that night you love him", he said uncertainly, "if I somehow caused this..."

"No, it's fine. I wouldn't have put it in words you used, but you weren't entirely wrong... we were not very good together. I'm happier now than I was back then", she told him and gave him a small smile.

"Hm. You're too good for him anyway", Elijah commented. He straightened and regarded her as she patted dry her eyes with a handkerchief. "You sure you're okay?"

"I will be in a moment. I just hope he won't approach me again", Loreena replied and bit back a grimace.

"You know, you can ask for help if you need it", Elijah said. In his voice there was only the slightest ominous note.

"He's not really worth it. He'll get over it sooner or later", Loreena said. He made a grumbling sound and reached for his breast pocket. From there he pulled out a small flask. He opened it and offered it to her.

"Here – to drown the sorrows. Be careful, though. You're so small you don't need to drink much of this stuff to get wasted, and I don't want your brothers to come after me", he said. Loreena had to let out a small laugh.

"Chances are they'd be too scared to come after you. Anthony told me he used to be afraid of you back when you were in school. Don't tell him I said so, though", she told him. As a reply, Elijah grinned.

"I promise to keep the secret", he promised piously.

She grinned as well and accepted the flask. Wasting no time she lifted it to her lips and took a small sip. The taste of scotch burned her mouth and rolled down to her belly like a rope of fire. She coughed at the hot sensation.

"Too much?" Elijah asked.

"No, not at all. I just never got used to scotch", she said, feeling heat spreading from her stomach to her very fingertips and warming her cheeks.

"It's not the first time you taste it?" he wanted to know.

"No, it's not. I did go to college, you know", she answered and gave him a small mischievous grin.

"Sounds like you had some good time. You have to tell me all about it some time", he said, smiling as he spoke. "Let's go back inside. You shouldn't be out here without a coat."

* * *

When they got back inside, Loreena was slightly worried Dan would appear again and plead with her. However that did not happen; whether it was because her point had got through this time or if it was the tall biker striding beside herself that prevented further approaches from her ex, she didn't know. At least she couldn't imagine Dan would be too eager to meet Elijah again after what had happened that night at Bob's.

It turned out they had arrived just in time to see the newly wed couple cut the cake. Well, Elijah probably saw, considering he was taller than most of the attendance, but even tiptoeing Loreena could only see the tops of her cousin's and Evelyn's heads. So she gave up the attempt and instead watched the crowd around her. Evelyn's guests applauded noisily at the event of cutting the cake and a cheerful bustle was among them.

Loreena's attention was then caught by the arrival of another biker. He looked to be about the same age as Elijah, but he had not seen that much effort for the sake of his appearance. He had thick red-brown hair, a bushy beard he had apparently tried to comb for the occasion, and a mean-looking tattoo peeked from under his collar. He looked like he had done some serious weight-lifting.

"Hi Ewan", Elijah greeted the guy.

"Hi there. Where did you disappear?" asked Ewan and glanced curiously at Loreena.

"Went for a smoke. Here's Miss Loreena Delaney. She's Fran's cousin", Elijah said and turned to look at her. "This is Ewan. He's a friend of the family. We basically grew up together."

"Nice to meet you, Ewan", she greeted the man and offered him her hand. He shook it and she took note of his tight grip.

"Nice to meet you as well, Miss Delaney. Tell me, how come a fine lady like you finds herself in the company of our Elijah?" Ewan asked curiously.

"We've known each other for a long time", she answered. That seemed to surprise him and his eyebrows rose, but he didn't ask about it. Well, it probably was kind of weird that she should be in such friendly terms with a biker.

Ewan opened his mouth and looked like he'd have said something, but Elijah was faster. For suddenly he grabbed Loreena's hand, though his grip was gently, and turned it to see her forearm. There, couple inches below her elbow, were fingerprints turning into bruises.

"Who did this?" Elijah asked, his voice a low and dangerous growl. "Was it that asshole Dan?"

"It's okay – it doesn't hurt-" she said quickly, more because of him and less because of wanting to protect Dan. She knew it could only end very badly if her biker friend lost his temper. However, he did not let her finish.

"Loriel, how the fuck am I supposed to stand by and let him treat you like this? I should go and kill him!" he snapped angrily. Seeing how his eyes blazed, Loreena realised for the very first time that this man was not just all cheerful smiles or charming grins. There was danger as well, and capability to beat a guy into a bloody pulp.

Perhaps that realisation showed on her face, because suddenly the dark look fell and made way to alarm. He was not threatening anymore – just that same gentle person who had found her outside and comforted her.

"I'm sorry, Loriel. Didn't mean to snap at you. Just got bit of a temper sometimes", he said, sounding genuinely ashamed of himself.

"It's fine", she managed somehow, though her voice came out muffled.

Ewan took that moment to interfere.

"Pal, I think we should go outside", he suggested. "You owe me a smoke anyway."

"Yeah. We'll go", Elijah agreed. His voice was without its usual colour and depth. He looked at Loreena, "See you later, okay?"

"Of course. Have fun", she said and was able to smile... but despite how things had turned out, she was disappointed to see him go.

* * *

After Elijah and Ewan had gone their ways, Loreena turned to search familiar faces in the crowd. She did find Tony and couple of their shared friends gathered around one table, and her brother made space for her beside himself. The wedding cake was really good and eating it with a bit of a white wine cheered her up again. Yet even as she tried to listen to the conversations in the table, her mind wandered towards certain biker and the anger in his eyes when he had seen the bruises on her arm... she didn't know if the confused emotion she had felt had been fear. After all, she trusted him – knew he'd never harm her. But that he'd get so mad for those bruises...

"What are you thinking about? You look like you're in a completely different world", Tony said then, bringing her back to the present moment.

"I met Dan earlier", she said quietly to her brother. Most of the friends and acquaintances she had talked with today had been tactful enough not to ask about her cancelled engagement, but the confrontation before with her ex had shown this was still a vulnerable spot for her.

Tony regarded her in silence. Maybe he knew her very well, or her eyes were still red from crying, because he looked concerned.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine now. Don't worry about me", Loreena said and smiled at her brother. She didn't know if that convinced him, but at least she attempted to take part in conversations, if only to show him he didn't have to worry about her.

Her mood did rise with sharing laughs with friends, and by the time the bride's bouquet was thrown she was feeling rather merry. Fortunately the flowers landed on a young girl from the biker portion of the guests, but she didn't miss the looks Dan was still giving to her. At least he didn't try to approach her again.

The band started to play then, and couple of girlfriends suggested they hit the dance floor; after a few songs they were all feeling hot and thirsty, and so they fetched drinks and sat down for a while. By the time they had finished those Loreena was feeling a bit light-headed. Only then did it occur to her what Mom should say if she saw her tipsy, but one could always count on Tony.

Her brother arrived in the table – she was sipping a cup of water in the hopes of clearing her head – and practically fell beside her.

"Hi there", he greeted her. "Having fun?"

"Too much actually. I feel like I'm starting to get drunk", Loreena said. At least her words still came out clearly – she might even be able to fool Mom.

"That's a first", Tony chuckled and took a mouthful of his beer. She refrained from making comments, as he really didn't need to know about some of her adventures back in college. Not that it had ever really got out of hand, but a girl doesn't just share that kind of stuff with her brothers.

"I just wish Mom doesn't notice anything", she mumbled.

"Oh, she won't. She and dad just left. I told them I'd ride home with you in a couple of hours", Tony said cheerfully. "Chances are they'll be fast asleep by the time we get home."

"Tony, you're a life-saver!" Loreena said happily and reached over to hug him tight.

"Yeah, maybe you should slow down", he said, sounding just a bit awkward. She made a face at him but couldn't hold back her giggles. He looked slightly worried.

"Don't worry, Tony. The only thing I'll be drinking for the rest of the night is water", she reassured him.

"You'd better. If I have to carry you home, I don't think we'll be able to hide it from Mom", he said ominously. She snorted as a reply and bothered not to say more.

Loreena had, however, forgotten how the time has a tendency to fly when one is not exactly sober. So, when the music turned into a soft, slower kind, she was surprised.

"Is it really that late already?" she asked out loud.

"Yeah, it's way past midnight", replied Vera, a girl she had known about as long as they had both lived.

"It's been real fun, though. I think most of the guests agree, because only the older folks have even left", pointed out Christine – another friend from Loreena's childhood days.

"Now would be a high time for a dance", Vera said then, stretching her neck to scan the remaining guests in the hall, and obviously hoping to catch some young man's eyes. She grinned, "You think those biker guys know any of that?"

"I wouldn't count on it", Loreena said; she couldn't exactly imagine Elijah on the dance floor... and his friend Ewan even less.

"Don't be so sure", Christine sniggered. "Evelyn's brother is staring at you."

"He is?" Loreena asked. Her voice came out as a strange little wheeze, and she dared to glance around... and indeed, from the other side of the hall a pair of dark eyes were gazing at her. Such was the force of his stare that blood rushed to her cheeks and she felt naked under it.

"Oh my", Vera breathed, "he's coming this way!"

Loreena couldn't move or say anything. She could only sit there, waiting for Elijah as he approached her. Smoothly he strode from the other side of the hall, and his eyes never left her.

"Ladies", he greeted the three young women in soft pleasant tones. "Hope you are enjoying yourselves?"

"Yes, we are!" Vera answered, giving Loreena little push. Her grin said everything the other girl needed t know.

"Wonderful. Evey will be glad to know the guests enjoyed themselves", Elijah said and flashed his infuriatingly charming smile to Loreena's friends. But then his eyes focused again on herself again. "Miss Delaney."

"Mr Knight", she managed, but her voice came as something of a croak.

Helpfully Vera and Christine slipped away from her side, those traitors. However then she dared to look at Elijah again and her heart made a strange little miss-step. He had relieved himself of his coat and had rolled up his sleeves; the lights were soft now but she could see the tattoos on his arms.

He spoke then, his voice gentle, "I've got no idea if this is smart, but I can't just keep looking at you anymore. Would you dance with me, Little Loriel?"

"Yes", Loreena replied without a single moment of hesitation. He offered her his hand, and she took it; the skin of his palm was hard and calloused, and she was pretty sure his nails had never even heard about manicures. But more than that she felt its warmth and its strength, just as she had on the night at the parking lot of Bob's.

Gently he pulled at her hand and she followed him, and her heart picked up speed when they stopped on the dance floor. Loreena felt impossibly shy, but in his touch there was only surety when he placed his other hand on her waist. She swallowed and took support of his shoulder, keeping her eyes somewhere about his neck; he had opened his tie and the top button.

"Don't be scared, Loriel. You're safe with me", he told her softly.

_And she was. _What was there to fear with him? What was there to be nervous about? After all, he had only ever been kind to her... he had been there when she was in need, although he had no obligation towards her. She let out a small breath and followed his lead, letting the music guide them. Suddenly, all she could feel was calm, and without further thought she lay her head against his shoulder.

"I wanted to tell you", he said after a while, his voice not much more than a whisper, "that you look amazing tonight. You're the most beautiful woman in this fucking hotel and I can't take my eyes off you."

Loreena let out a small breath and though she wanted to look up at him and see his eyes, she didn't dare for the knowledge if she did that she'd lose herself. Still and all she could feel the blush creeping to her cheeks. A small shiver went through her but it was a pleasant kind, and he held on to her a bit tighter.

"You can look as long as you like", she just about managed, though her voice came out as a low and throaty whisper.

The dance could have gone on forever and she'd have been content, her hand clasped safely inside Elijah's, and his other one keeping her close to himself. Had she ever felt so secure than she did now? As a matter of fact, had she felt anything like this ever before? She tried to think back to the time she had still been together with Dan, and yet... all the times she had been with him paled in comparison to this one instance, though beyond it awaited only uncertainty. And when she looked up and met the dark eyes it was like her heart could not hold all that this temperamental, passionate man made her feel.

"Is this real?" she asked, her voice barely audible as she looked at him. The way he regarded her then...

"You tell me, babe", he replied, and he was so near she could smell scotch in his breath, mixing with something sweet, and it was an intoxicating mixture: it made her want to lean even closer... breathe him in and let the taste roll on her tongue.

"The only thing I do know", he murmured in low tones, "is that I wanna kiss you so bad it drives me crazy."

"... then do. Kiss me", she breathed, licking her lips. Had she ever wanted anything as much as him to kiss her?

For a moment he looked like kissing her was just what he was going to do, but then Elijah shook his head.

"Can't do that – not here on the front of a crowd. 'Cause I don't know if I'd ever want to stop", he told her. Despite her desire Loreena did recognise the reason in that statement.

"Then take me somewhere you don't need to stop?" she asked. He looked at her in silence and she didn't miss the wonder in his gaze, but then he smiled... and the touch of his hand on her waist became a caress.

"You sure?" he asked, nevertheless.

"Yeah. I am", she replied, and giving into that sweet temptation felt better than she could have imagined. She had no idea of where this would go and what would happen next... she only knew if she didn't take this chance now she'd forever regret it, no matter the consequences.

Elijah smiled and clasped her hand tightly inside his. He gave it a gentle pull and asked: "Come with me?"

"Anywhere", she said and as she spoke that word there was not the slightest hesitation in her mind. _I'm safe with him. _

She followed him out, barely seeing anything or anyone on the way. Her cheeks felt hot, her heart was beating in an excited pace, and had he then asked her to follow him to the ends of the world she'd have told him yes. This was a nonsensical thing and where it would take her she didn't know, but Elijah... well, there was beauty to it, to the idea of going with him. Because the moment she had seen him on that parking lot there had been this _pull _between them, though their worlds could not have been more different from each other.

They stopped only when they had got outside. Gently Elijah wrapped his dress coat, which he had grabbed along on the way out, about Loreena's shoulders. He was that much larger by the shoulders she felt like drowning inside the garment, but welcomed its warmth against the chill of the night. It smelled of Elijah and she wrapped it around herself tighter.

"Mind waiting here for a bit while I go and get my ride?" he asked.

"Of course not. I'll just text Tony I won't be riding with him", she replied with a smile. He returned it and then leaned closer, and for a second she thought that kiss might just take place there. However he only kissed her brow briefly and pulled back. Perhaps her disappointment was clear on her face, because Elijah gave her one of those irresistible crooked smiles of his and whispered: _"later."_

Then without a further word he turned and strode towards the line of motorcycles, though it wasn't so long anymore – it was getting late after all. Loreena grinned stupidly after him and dug through her small bag to find her cell phone.

But then, just as she was about to grasp the object in her purse, came a loud call: "Loreena! Loreena, I need to talk to you!"

She turned sharply to see her ex-fiancé tottering towards her. A feeling of uncertainty took her right away, because she could see he was drunk.

"Why don't I call you a taxi? You really should go home", she offered carefully. Dan stopped before her and blinked, swaying on his feet.

"No. No taxi", he slurred. "I want to talk to you."

"I told you already it's too late", she said and took a step back, but he cut short the distance between them again by taking another step towards her.

"Loreena, you're not making any sense", he said, reaching to touch her shoulder. However, she pulled back so his hand only met air.

"I've made my decision, Dan. It's over. You've got to accept that", she told him steadily. Her words made him frown and he stared at her hard.

"It's that biker, isn't it? He's been putting ideas in your head. I saw how you danced with him", he grumbled in low, angry tones.

"Leave Elijah out of this. He's done nothing wrong", Loreena said sharply and stood a bit straighter. But that only made Dan give proper attention to what she was wearing, and his eyes widened.

"That's his jacket, isn't it? You were going to leave with him!" he growled and made a gesture like he was going to tear the coat off her, but she had wrapped it tightly enough about herself.

"And what if I did? It's none of your business what I do!" she snapped at him. Now Dan's eyes were ablaze and he glared at her, and a brief glance about confirmed this confrontation was starting to gather an audience; there were several bikers outside having a smoke, but they obviously didn't seem to know if they should interfere or not. As for the gang of guys wondering if they'd dare to go ask for a cigarette from said bikers, and girls with them, they seemed equally indecisive.

But then her attention was brought back to Dan and from the stormy expression on his face she knew she had said just about the worst thing.

"So you'd rather be some scumbag biker's whore than choose a secure, reasonable life?!" he growled.

Those words had something snapping in her mind. In one moment, Loreena forsook all calm and caution. Instead, she told him just the thing she knew would anger him most.

"I'd rather be his whore than spend a single day as your wife!" she hissed at him in fury. Who was he to tell her how to live her life?

The effect was almost immediate. The hand slapping against her cheek came faster than she knew to expect it, blinding her vision for an instance and sending her flying to the ground. Loreena let out a small cry and covered her stinging cheek with the palm of her hand.

It was then, when she was on ground, that she saw the long legs covered in black dress trousers approaching fast. There was Dan's voice: "What are you going to do, dirtbag?"

"Just what I should have done the first time I saw you", was the answer, given in low growl that for a moment had Loreena fearing for Dan's life.

"What can you do? You can't touch me!" Dan said... but about as soon as those words were out, and she looked up, she saw Elijah dealing Dan a right hook with enough force to knock him down. The young fashionable crowd near the door of the hotel gasped out loud in shock, but glancing quickly at the bikers smoking nearby looked like the most they might react was to applaud.

Elijah did not give Dan a chance to get up. Rather, he placed one foot on the other man's chest and kept him down with what looked to be very little effort.

"If you ever touch her again, I will come for you, and I will cut off the hand that struck her", he hissed, and the very burning force of his anger spoke in volumes: he'd not hesitate to carry out with his threat. He went on, "Do you understand?"

"How dare you -" Dan started, but Elijah moved the pressure from his chest to his windpipe.

"_Do you understand?" _Elijah asked again. When he moved his foot from Dan's throat, Loreena's ex-fiancé coughed and sputtered.

"I do", Dan wheezed, knowing when he was beaten. Elijah let out a disdainful snort and he spat on the ground, just beside Dan's face. Then he turned towards Loreena and offered her his both hands to pull her up.

"Are you all right? Did you get hurt?" he asked, and now all anger was gone from his voice. He helped her back on her feet, and standing up she felt somehow free. She couldn't explain it but she felt this was the last Dan would bother her.

"I'm fine. Just... let's get out of here", she said and smiled at her tattooed knight. It seemed to console him as he smiled ever so slightly in return and wrapped an arm about her shoulders.

"That's a damn fine idea", he muttered and kissed her temple, and would probably have walked her to his motorcycle... only, that moment there was the ring of siren and a police car veered into the hotel's parking lot.

"Oh fuck", Elijah muttered and rubbed his forehead. He looked like a man who knows something is going to go terribly wrong.

Of course, that was just how Elliot and Alice found Loreena: the flashing of lights on police car, them reading his rights to Elijah while they handcuffed him and the blood-nosed Dan ranted accusations to another officer, and her in the middle of it wearing a biker's dress coat.

* * *

**A/N: **Looks like the wedding had a bloody ending...

Really, I'm having way too much fun writing this little thing. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I do writing it! :)

Thanks for reading and reviewing!

* * *

Ewan = Éothain

* * *

**Talia119 - **Yeah, I do seem to have a problem with leaving my oneshots as they are. :D But yes, it's really inspiring thing to write, though the setting is perhaps not the most original one. Then again seeing how popular this trope is I guess it just means there's something timeless about it. Glad to hear you're enjoying the story so much! :)

**Tess - **You're welcome! :)

**1607hannah - **That is good to hear! I really wish I could draw, because I'd love to share how I picture Éomer/Elijah in my head, and I don't feel like I can really put him in words the way I'd want to.

**tenneyshoes - **Thank you for your kind words! I do try to bring in as many LOTR parallels as I can. :)

**beesaurs - **Here goes! Hope you lked the update.

**mh21 - **Thanks for your review! I'm always pleased to hear people are enjoying my stories. :) I must say throwing in Titanic wasn't intentional, and OC I've never watched, so I can't say I've used them for inspiration (consciously at least).

I'm not sure if we'll see the Fellowship, as this started just as Lothíriel/Loreena's story, but I'll have to consider that if and when I continue this story.

**cCeret - **Thank you! I'm glad you are enjoyin the story. :)

**Mathde - **Hello there and thanks for your comment! Hope you like this update and their further interactions. :) And don't worry about your English! It's not bad at all, though I can definitely understand feeling uncertain, because I'm not a native speaker either.


	4. Chapter 4

The bench at the police station was uncomfortable. It was smelly too but Loreena didn't really want to know what had been spilled over it. At least she was warm as she was still in the possession of Elijah's coat. She had curled up under it while she waited and dozed off on the bench. Why they were still keeping Elijah she wasn't sure, seeing she had already explained everything and the cops shouldn't have a reason to keep him under arrest.

"Miss Delaney", a voice called her to full awareness and she sat up straighter, blinking her eyes against the bright fluorescent lights. Before her stood none else than Thomas King.

"Mr King", she greeted him with some surprise. "What are you doing here?"

A slight smile appeared on his features.

"I got a call Elijah was arrested. I came here to see what is going on but these folks won't tell me anything... they said he'll be out soon, though", Mr King replied and gestured towards the seat beside her, "Mind if I sit with you for a bit?"

"Go ahead", she said, making room for him. He settled down beside her and considered her with eyes almost as dark as Elijah's.

"May I ask what happened?" he inquired gently. Briefly she explained the events leading to his nephew's arrest, and then proceeded to describe what had happened next.

"It was a mess, really. The moment cops arrived Dan started calling murder and other nonsense... they apparently thought Elijah had done something wrong and they took him in, and all the while Dan spewed this nonsense about being beaten up there in the parking lot. I tried to speak up and tell them it wasn't like that, but then my brother Elliot arrived... I don't suppose he made it any better when he called out to me and demanded to know what your nephew had done to me", she told him. There was a slight frown on Mr King's face as he listened to her.

"I'm not surprised it went this way. You see, law enforcement is not without its prejudices against us. Of course they'd take the situation the way they did... they're always more inclined to take the word of a gentleman like your ex-fiancé than listen to what a biker has to say", he said, shaking his head faintly. The irony in his voice when he said the word 'gentleman' was not lost to her.

"It wasn't until here at the station that anyone even listened to me. There wast his nice female officer who finally paid attention and asked for my version... it took some explaining but fortunately a couple of eyewitnesses confirmed that was how it went, and they told me they can release Elijah. I was just waiting for him here", she finished the story. Biting her lip, she glanced at the man beside her, "I'm really sorry about this, Mr King. I didn't want to get your nephew in trouble."

He waved his hand and smiled wryly.

"It's alright, Miss Delaney. In all honesty I'd have been surprised if nothing had happened... Elijah has talent for trouble like no one else I know. Sometimes he's even worse than his old man was", he said gently.

"So his folks aren't around anymore?" Loreena asked carefully, unsure if she should be prying for information this way. But at least Mr King didn't seem to think like she was being overly curious.

"No, not for a long time", he said solemnly and let out a small sigh. "Elijah takes a lot after his father. Seeing the man he has become I sometimes feel a bit like I got back my best friend. And Evey reminds me so much of their mother... they got killed when Elijah and Evey were just little kids. I took them in and raised them same as I did my own son Terry."

"I don't believe I had the honour of meeting him at the wedding", she said carefully, and Mr King cast her a bittersweet look.

"That's because he passed away a couple of years ago", he said quietly, and Loreena instantly wanted to punch herself for bringing up something like that.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry any painful memories", she said apologetically. She hadn't known any of this about Elijah's family.

Mr King gave her a consoling little smile, though he couldn't quite hide the grief in his eyes.

"It's fine, Miss Delaney. You didn't know. As for my sister's children, both of those kids grew up alright", he said calmly. He considered her thoughtfully, "I understand Elijah is pretty fond of you."

"As I am of him", she said, blushing slightly.

The conversation might have taken some awkward routes then, but it was disrupted by for officers escorting Elijah and Dan from what she guessed were the interrogation rooms. Both men looked sour, though perhaps Dan was more so; someone had patched up his nose but bloodstains were already dried on his shirt. As for the tall biker he walked as though he wasn't even aware of Dan's presence.

Loreena met Dan's eyes only very briefly. She looked at him and thought idly how she had meant to marry him, and yet now looking at him she could only see a stranger. The eye contact did not go on for long as he quickly turned away, and she concentrated rather on Elijah. As soon as the officer escorting him let go of his arm she hurried to meet him, throwing arms about his neck. He pulled her close and enveloped her against himself tightly... when she was there, she felt him letting out a soft sigh.

"Are you alright?" Loreena murmured softly.

"Yeah. I'm fine – just tired and pissed off. Everything's cleared out and I can go home", he replied quietly.

"I'm sorry it went this way", she told him regretfully, pulling back so that she could see his face. One corner of his mouth briefly lifted.

"I'm sorry too, but it's not your fault", Elijah replied. He cast a sharp look towards Dan, who began quickly to make way out of the station. He then saw his uncle and managed a weary little smile for the man. "You didn't have to come, Uncle."

"Of course I came. I was worried someone might have to bail you out", Mr King said good-humouredly. Loreena grinned at the two.

"I came here for the same reason", she said in an attempt to cheer them up and indeed, her words had them both chuckling.

"It is very late already. Can you get home?" Mr King asked his nephew when their laughter had fallen quiet.

"Yeah. I'll just walk to the hotel and get my ride", Elijah said, shrugging. Loreena bit her lip but said nothing, though she really didn't want to see him gone yet. To hell with Dan! She had had such high hopes for the night and the idiot had gone and ruined everything.

In quiet the made way outside. It was a cold night and she shivered under Elijah's coat, but the man himself looked unbothered, although he had but what little warmth his dress shirt would provide. Loreena glanced about and saw a motorcycle parked nearby and realised it could only be Mr King's. Indeed, it was easy to forget he was a biker too.

As they stood there under the lights of the police station the old biker reached to touch his nephew's shoulder. He smiled softly, "I'll see you tomorrow, son."

"Yeah. See you, Uncle", Elijah answered.

"Good night, Miss Delaney", Mr King said to Loreena, smiling again.

"And to you, Mr King", she replied. Without a further word he nodded at the two and strode for his bike, which started with a growl she was starting to recognise.

"If I ever got arrested for anything... I'm not sure either my mom or dad would come for me at the station", Loreena said softly, wrapping the coat tighter about herself.

"Except you're too smart to get yourself in such a mess", Elijah pointed out. He had apparently seen her shivering under the coat as he reached an arm about her shoulders and pulled her closer to himself.

"Mm. I don't know if I'm so smart really", she sighed and looked up at him with a slight frown. "Do you really have to go?"

"I guess so. It's really late and you should be heading home already", he said gently, though there was a brief shadow in his eyes that made her wonder if he was just as reluctant to see her go as she was to leave. Loreena bit her lip again and hesitated, which he noticed of course. Gently he touched her chin, "What is it, Loriel? What's on your mind?"

"I was just wondering... could you ride home with me?" she asked quietly, feeling somewhat pathetic for asking this. But maybe he saw something on her face then because his features softened and he moved the back of his fingers across her cheek in a caress.

"Of course", Elijah promised gently. "We'll have to take a taxi, though. I won't have you walk back to the hotel or make you ride in those clothes. You'll catch your death."

She was able to smile at him and pushed her hand into her purse to find her cellphone, which for once she found with moderately little effort.

Now that the night was more or less over she did not feel the way she usually did after celebrations. Standing here on the front of a police station and waiting for a taxi she was just cold and tired and slightly regretful. Even with the man standing beside her she couldn't muster real gladness. He didn't ask if she was cold – he just wrapped his arm about her shoulders again and pulled her closer to let her share his body heat.

"This wasn't at all how I hoped to finish this day", Elijah murmured, stroking gently her arm. "I wanted to take you some place nice... show you some of the prettier sights around here."

"It's okay. I don't think you did anything wrong", Loreena told him and looked up to meet his eyes. "For one, I'm pretty sure Dan will not be bothering me again."

He let out a small growl.

"If he knows what is good for him he won't", Elijah said darkly. She hemmed in agreement and rested her head against his shoulder. He held on to her a bit tighter, and that was how they remained until the taxi at last arrived and stopped before them on the side of the road.

Readily Elijah reached to open the door for her and with quiet thanks she climbed in, welcoming the warmth inside the car. He followed after and it looked like he took at least half the space of the backseat, what with his long legs and broad shoulders. Soon as they were both inside she leaned over to give the address to the driver, and as they rode down the street she heard Elijah grumble half-audibly to himself: _"I hate cars."_

Quietly she placed her hand on his, resting on the seat. Though he had been standing out in the cold his hand was warm and she idly thought the man must be a walking furnace. In the warmth of the car she soon started to feel sleepy, but she fought to stay awake. Who knew when she might see Elijah again?

So she looked up at him and murmured, "I should probably give back your coat."

"No, no. Keep it for now. I don't want you to get cold", he insisted. Then she could see that playful glint returning into his eyes, and he said, "Also gives me a reason to see you again when you return it."

She returned his smile and considered him quietly. He answered her gaze in silence.

"Despite all, I did have good time today", Loreena said then.

"Yeah. I did too", he said softly and reached to touch her cheek; his fingers whispered against her skin and she trembled in what she could only call anticipation. He first settled his hand on the side of her neck, but then moved it under her hair, which was now less than perfect to say the very least. And he leaned closer to her, so that she could feel his breath against the tender surface of her lips.

"This isn't really how I meant it to go... but I'll be damned if I let this day end without even kissing you", Elijah murmured gently grasping her head by the back of her neck. Then, as the need for him was turning into an ache, he crossed what small space remained there between them and he kissed her.

It was a slow caress at first, a tender meeting of lips that contrasted the rough rubbing of his beard on her skin. She moved closer to him and took support of his shoulders, and he pulled her tight against his chest... one hand slipping under the coat and exploring the bare skin of her neck. The touch made her moan and he took the opportunity of turning the kiss deeper, ensnaring her even closer... he still tasted of scotch but it was somehow richer delivered of his kiss, and for a brief moment she thought if she'd have to stop she'd die. Oh, had she known how he used his lips she'd have demanded for this the very night she had seen him at the parking lot!

But sadly the kiss had to end, or at least the driver thought so: "Oi! This ain't a motel, you know!"

Elijah let out a soft dissatisfied snort, making the air tremble between his and her lips, which were still only inches away.

"Got some sense of timing, he does", he muttered but even so, he pulled back his hand from under the coat. Still the look in his dark eyes was warm and soft in a way she hadn't seen before, and if there had ever been a moment she wished she could stop time, this was it. Driving in a taxi with him so late at night it would have been more correct to call it early morning was really the last place she'd have pictured on the morrow of Fran and Evelyn's wedding, and yet here she was.

He did smile then and brush gently an errant lock of hair from her face.

"Hold on to that thought, babe. I'm far from being done with you", he told her and she smiled as a reply.

"I'm glad to hear that", she said, allowing herself one more kiss, though it was small and brief this time. Was there anything better than a kiss on those lips and feeling the smile on them?

"Miss? We're here", the driver interrupted again and to her disappointment Loreena saw it was indeed so – they were at the end of the lane leading to her home. Quickly she dug through her purse to find some money, of which she handed over a sum that should cover the way here and Elijah's ride back to the hotel.

"Here. Please take him wherever he wants", she told the driver, who grunted what sounded like an affirmative response.

Though leaving the car was about the last thing she wanted to do, somehow she was able to get herself moving. Still and all she couldn't but linger at the door and cast oner more look at her biker. He gave her a comforting smile.

"Don't look so sad, Little Loriel. I promise this is not the last you see of me", he said warmly. "After all, you've got my coat."

She let out a small chuckle.

"Yeah. I'm going to hold on to it tightly", she informed him. He caught her hand and gave it a kiss before letting go.

"Get you gone, beautiful woman, before I grab you and refuse to return you to them", he said, lowering his voice into what might have sounded like a threatening growl to anyone else.

"You shouldn't say stuff like that", she scolded him. A half-smile touched his face and he gave her a gentle push.

"Good night, Loriel."

"Good night, Elijah."

* * *

**A/N: **Here's a new chapter for Monday! Hope you liked it, my dear readers. :)

You were right of course - cops didn't really have grounds for arresting Elijah, but I'd imagine they're indeed more inclined to listen to a "gentleman" like Dan rather than a biker. But as you can see soon as someone actually pays heed to Loreena, they find out how it really went.

Thanks for reading and reviewing!

* * *

Terry = Théodred

* * *

**mh21 - **Wow, I'm really flattered! It's tood to hear you like the story so much. :)

It was bit of a chaotic moment so the cops didn't have a clear idea of what was really going on. But now that's settled and Elijah walks free.

**Beesaurs - **Thank you! :)

**Talia119 - **As you can see, it was really just a misunderstanding, and Dan was going for what he perceived as an easy way to get revenge. Of course, in the end they find out it's all nonsense.

I'm not sure either Elijah or Loreena had really planned that far. They were really just going with the flow. But seeing the state of mind they both were before Dan's interruption it could easily have lead into something more.

**Dreamless-sleep **- Yes, you don't really see modern AUs with Éomer and Lothíriel. I think on I've seen entire two stories. Anyway I'm glad to hear you're enjoying the story so much! :)

I'm not sure about Aragorn yet and if he'll be making an appearance. Let me think about it!

**1607hannah - **She definitely knows no who Dan is now. Good for her. :) I guess he was invited before she and him broke up, and he came to the wedding precisely to try and convince her to return to him. But seeing how things have turned out I don't think he believes anymore he can get her back.

**poser16 - **Thank you for your review! I'm happy to hear you enjoy the story. :)

**almythea - **And here's a new chapter! I'm pretty sure the chapters of this story are not going to be very long, seeing as I'm not pursuing anything so ambitious with this as, for example, _A Light that Endures. _


	5. Chapter 5

She didn't see him in two entire weeks.

After a few days had gone by and there had been no sign of Elijah, Loreena jumped into the obvious conclusions: whatever had happened at Fran and Evelyn's wedding had just been in her head. And the kiss... well, though she couldn't stop thinking about it she had no illusions as to what it meant to _him. _Or, what it _didn't. _He had probably forgotten about it soon as he got home.

It was stupid to think there was some connection between them. For him she was obviously just another silly girl on a very long list of women who had foolishly fallen under his charm.

Be it as may she was still in the possession of his coat... and returning it would be the chance to make sure. Maybe it was a stupid idea to give the man another opportunity to mess with her head, but the more she thought of it the more certain Loreena was she had to see him one last time.

Tracking down the garage was not much of a challenge, and once she got the address, it was just a matter of gathering her courage. Though she was determined not to let Elijah's charming smiles and those looks that got under her skin confuse her again, it was still slightly scary. When she rode out she didn't tell even Tony where she was going. He was generally the most laid-back member in her family, but when she had returned that night from the station and seen Elliot had already spilled the entire story to the rest of them, even Tony had looked like he thought she had crossed some line.

Her heart beat fast the entire ride to the garage. The neighbourhood was nothing like her own, reminding her once more of how different Elijah's world was compared to hers. And yet she could not keep away.

The garage had a spacious courtyard and the workshop was at the end of it. On one side stood a row of motorcycles, all shiny and well-looked after as a testimony of their owners' devotion to the lifestyle. As she slowly rolled in there was a brief urge to turn the car and get out of this place. However it was too late to turn now.

"They're just bikers, not monsters", she told herself when she had parked and looked into her rear-view mirror. Then she took a deep breath, opened the car door and stepped out.

Outside the garage two guys were examining a car, but as Loreena carefully approached they straightened up and looked at her curiously. The encounter could not have been more weird: the two men, very likely bikers as well, dressed in dirty working overalls and both bearing ink on their bare forearms, and then there was she... her blue sheath dress, cream-coloured blouse, and wedge-heeled shoes did not seem to belong at all.

"Car problems, miss?" asked one of the two men.

"Um", she started stupidly, "I was wondering if Elijah is around."

The guys glanced at each other, but she couldn't tell if they were surprised. Then the one who had talked grinned at her.

"He's in the office. I'll just go and get him", he said and made for the garage. Loreena gave the other guy an awkward little smile and tried to look not so out of the place as she felt.

It was only minutes later that Elijah appeared from the office, and she thought to herself: _Oh, boy. _

She had been right to worry about the possibility she'd lose her resolve the moment she saw him again. Because there the scoundrel stood, all in his stupid rugged glory of jeans and t-shirt that had oil stains on it, and he was smiling like seeing her was the best thing to ever happen to him.

"Hi Loriel. Didn't expect you to come by", he greeted her as he strode to meet her.

"I... uh, I thought you might want your coat back", she mumbled and clumsily turned to her car's backseat door. Suddenly the handle did not seem to work at all and she blushed as she tried to get the door open. However when she glanced at Elijah he did not seem at all amused by her clumsiness.

Finally she got the door open and she picked up the garment bag inside.

"Here you go. It's been dry-cleaned", she said, offering him the bag. Elijah took it but not without a frown.

"Are you mad at me for something?" he asked, searching her eyes. She returned his frown.

"Two weeks and not a word?" she blurted out harshly. Elijah blinked, but then he gave her an apologetic smile.

"Couldn't get a hold of you because I was an idiot and didn't remember to ask your number", he said sheepishly. Then he grinned, "Or you could say it slipped my mind. No wonder, having just kissed you like that."

"You could have stopped by my parents' place", she muttered. Oh, she was so not going to give up now, no matter how weak he made her knees.

"I did come to see you, but at the gate I was told I'm not welcome. Well, not in those words exactly but the point was pretty clear. I thought of breaking in anyway but that home of yours is like some kind of a fortress. How did you get out anyway? The place must be harder to break out than a prison", he explained. Loreena looked at him in surprise.

"No one told me you had come by", she said. She bit back an ugly word and groaned, "Mom must have instructed the security to not let you in."

"Figured as much. It was pretty obvious she doesn't like me", Elijah said, wrinkling his nose. He spoke wryly, "Have you ever considered you may be a changeling? 'Cause sometimes I'm not sure you can really be her daughter."

She let out a small laugh at that, feeling already more at ease. She should have known he'd not just ditch her like that... she should have trusted him.

"It's just the way my mom was brought up. Dad says her mother was even worse... she doesn't mean bad, Mom doesn't. She just wants her kids to have the best they can dream of", she explained to him, but he did not seem convinced.

"For real? Tell me, is it better to have the best you can dream of or just be happy?" Elijah asked her, and she didn't know how to answer. He went on then, his tone softer this time, "Did she tell you marrying that moron you were engaged to would be the best you could dream of?"

"Elijah, it's not like that", she tried, but he didn't look like he was done yet.

"You can see it too, can't you? Hosting endless dinner parties and attending to galas until you're dead inside and nothing feels like anything any more. I don't wanna see that happening to you", he muttered and there was a dark look in his eyes... something so deep she could barely comprehend it.

But then he shook his head and smiled again at her, and whatever shadow there had been in his eyes it disappeared. He said, "I was thinking of going to grab something to eat. You wanna join me?"

"Of course", Loreena said right away; his question was something she did not have to – or just couldn't – think of twice. Elijah looked pleased and he winked at her.

"I'll just drop the coat at the office and find a shirt that's not completely covered in shit. Wait me here?" he asked. With a smile she nodded, and he reached to brush her neck, just below her earlobe. Then the villain had to go and give her one of those smiles, "You look really damn great today, babe."

Luckily he turned to return to the office then, giving her a chance to get back her composure. She quickly checked her face on her pocket mirror and indeed, her cheeks were flaming red. To readjust her confidence she added a bit of lipstick and tried to feel angry at herself – she had known what she was walking into by coming here. She _knew _the man was positively dangerous. And yet she had come anyway.

Elijah returned then, wearing now a clean shirt and his leather jacket. In one hand he brought the now empty garment bag and in the other he carried a spare helmet. The bag she quickly stuffed back into the car, but to the helmet she gave a slightly uncertain look.

"You want me to ride with you?" she asked.

"Yeah, I was hoping that. Don't worry about your car. No one's gonna steal it – you're my guest, after all", he said confidently and smiled at her. She met that smile and her resolve crumbled: _to hell with precautions._

So she took the helmet from him and decided this all was worth it just because how happy he looked. For the second time she followed Elijah to his motorcycle, which was parked neatly with the rest of them. Unlike the night at Bob's she now felt reassured as she took the seat behind him and buckled the helmet. Even so, noticing the couple of guys by the garage watching the two – one of them she recognised from the wedding and remembered his name was Ewan – she had to wonder what they must be thinking.

But then Elijah started his motorcycle and she wrapped arms about his waist, and they rode.

It was just as exhilarating as she remembered, even in low speed. There was something about the growl of the engine, of the wind catching in her hair, and of being pressed so close against Elijah... not to mention the thrill of being there with _him – _having the people see just who she was riding with. It was all the things a proper girl like her _did not do. _Mom would no doubt be furious once she heard but it was the kind of anger she'd welcome, absurd as that may be.

Their destination turned out to be at the edge of the town. There was a slightly decayed-looking grill and bar kind of a place; she had driven by it sometimes but never actually visited the place.

"You okay with hamburgers?" Elijah asked, looking at her over his shoulder.

"I guess", she replied.

"I'll go and get us some food. What do you want?" he inquired then as he took off his helmet.

"Something with cheese. It's my guilty pleasure", Loreena answered and gave him a small smile.

"As my lady commands", he said courteously, reached to quickly kiss her cheek, and then soon as he had his motorcycle parked he went to get them something to eat.

When he returned it was with two paper bags and mugs of lemonade on a stand. With a smile Elijah called her to join him on a bench which sat outside the building. Weathered as it was she suspected it might be of sturdier build than the grill itself. Loreena sat down beside him.

"I should have paid for my -" she started sheepishly, but Elijah interrupted that sentence quickly.

"No, no. I already let you pay for that taxi drive, though I shouldn't have. But what does a guy do with his brain when a beautiful lady smiles?" he asked, making her blush all over again. _Damned man._

"Here you go", he said as he passed her one of the bags, helpfully giving her something else to concentrate on. She opened it and the sinfully delicious smell of a fresh hamburger filled her nose. Her belly gave as a response a loud growl.

"Go ahead. It's really good", Elijah prompted, digging up his own from the paper bag.

The burger was wrapped in some thin paper which she undid and regarded the greasy piece of heaven in her hands. Usually she didn't eat junk food but even she couldn't say no to something so beautiful.

Several long moments went by in reverent silence. Had she ever tasted anything so good?

"This is really amazing. I never knew there's a place like this here", Loreena commented at last, but that was only when she had eaten half of her burger. Turned out it was very fulfilling too.

"Yeah. It's a diamond in the rough", Elijah agreed, sipping his drink. "My old man used to bring me and Evey here sometimes."

"Your dad", she said carefully, remembering the night back at the police station. "Your uncle told me about your folks. I'm sorry."

"It's been a long time", Elijah said, his voice falling quiet. There was a shadow on his face like he was remembering some old wound.

"It sounded to me like you're pretty close with your uncle", she said then.

"He took us in when we had no one else – raised us like we were his own. We owe him a lot", he murmured and let out a small sigh. Gently she reached to touch his arm and to give it a comforting little pat.

"I can't say I actually know him, but he does seem like a really great man", Loreena commented softly. She smiled at him then, "And I see where you get it."

"Get what?" Elijah asked, glancing at her curiously.

"That strength and... I don't know what to call it. _Kingliness, _if you will. It's like you were meant to sit on a throne somewhere and rule people", she said and felt increasingly awkward and silly as she spoke those words. She half expected him to laugh at her. But Elijah didn't. He just regarded her, his face veiled by thoughts she couldn't comprehend.

"You know, that's a weird thing to hear. Especially from a girl like you", he said softly. She wasn't sure what to say, but he solved the problem for her. He looked up at her and on his face there was a stern look, "By the way, has that idiot Dan been bothering you?"

She let out a small chuckle that ended up in a snort.

"I haven't heard from him since the wedding. I think you really drove through your point", she said. Her words made him snort as well.

"I did my best at least. It's good to hear he's been leaving you alone... got still my blood boiling when I think of him hitting you", he growled in low dangerous tones. Dan would indeed be wise to stay away from Elijah.

"He was a moron", she concluded solemnly.

"Yeah. Worse than many I've had the displeasure of meeting, and I happen to know some serious scumbags", he grumbled. Then he spoke again and his voice became softer again, "Before Evey and Fran's wedding, when I thought you were still going to marry the guy... guess what I was planning at least half seriously?"

"What is that?" she asked and considered him acutely as she lifted up her cup of lemonade. Elijah met her eyes and smiled once more.

"I was actually thinking of finding out when your wedding was set and crashing the party even as you were walking down the aisle... steal you before you had the chance of marrying that moron", he said and shook his head. He looked down then, "That's not the only reason, though."

"Then what's the other?" she asked.

"I thought I couldn't let you marry another man before I had at least kissed you", Elijah replied. He lifted up his face to meet her gaze, straight and open. The force of those dark eyes was too much and she had to look away... he was doing it again – making her feel naked under his stare.

"Did you get a lot of trouble for what happened at the wedding?" he asked then and as she stole a glance of him she saw he had turned away his gaze.

"Mom was livid. She acted like I was the one to get arrested... Elliot actually apologised to me afterwards. He's the one who spilled the story, you see. It died down after all, because I was able to convince them I just thought it my responsibility to get you out of trouble, and that nothing else happened. It's not easy to be a daughter to a control freak who thinks you're still five years old", she muttered and shook her head.

"Then why haven't you moved on your own? You're her kid alright, but she doesn't own you", Elijah pointed out.

"I don't know. I never really thought about it... the plan was always to graduate and marry Dan, and then move in with him. It didn't seem to make any sense to move out in between", Loreena answered at length.

"What about now?" he asked.

"It might be a good idea", she admitted, worrying her lip. Elijah reached to rest his hand on her shoulder.

"You shouldn't be scared, babe", he said solemnly. "Actually I think some freedom would do you some good. Don't worry about the consequences so much. Live a little."

Then suddenly he leaned closer to her, and ever so gently he kissed the corner of her mouth. The sensation of his lips on hers was just as intoxicating as she remembered, however brief and small.

He pulled back then and smiled slightly, "There was mayo."

"You realise now I'm thinking of smearing mayo all over my face?" she asked as soon as she regained her voice.

Her words made the smile on Elijah's face widen.

"No need to see such effort. You just have to ask", he murmured, settling his hand on the back of her neck.

"Then please", she whispered breathlessly.

"I thought you'd never say that", he said, his voice dancing on her lips... and then he kissed her at last.

It was everything she remembered and more. Now he captured her lips completely, holding them, possessing them... she leaned closer to him to take support of his shoulders and to invite him into a deeper kiss yet. And it was an invitation he happily took, as he wrapped both arms about her and pulled her against his chest. Dan had never kissed her like this, made her heart race so... as a matter of fact, she felt before now she hadn't even known what a kiss could mean.

He did not seem inclined to stop, and neither did she feel so, and it was entirely possible this would not have stopped any time soon if not for the wolf-whistles nearby. Blushing Loreena glanced about and saw a couple of guys grinning at her and Elijah, getting out of their truck and heading for the grill. She swallowed and turned to look at the man beside her again.

"What are we doing here?" she had to ask, her voice coming as a hoarse whisper.

"You didn't like it?" he asked back.

"Of course I did. It's just... I've got no idea of what is happening, and I..." she mumbled, looking down unsurely. Gently he lifted up her chin and the look in his eyes was warm and gentle.

"You trust me, babe?" he asked.

"I do", she replied. That was true and she knew it, even if nothing else was clear.

"I'm willing to try, if you are too. Make this work... somehow", he said softly, cupping her cheek in his hand. Loreena smiled incredulously.

"So are we dating now?" she asked.

"Yeah. 'Cause I wanna keep seeing you. Tease you until there's that silly little smile on your face. And kiss you until you see stars", Elijah said... and how was a girl supposed to resist that? She could not help but grin.

"We've got a deal."

* * *

**A/N: **Here's something sweet for Sunday! The story remains quite easy and fluffy because I don't think either Loreena or Elijah has given any thought as to how this might work in a long run.

Thanks for reading and reviewing!

* * *

**almythea - **Hope you did indeed have a sweet dream! :)

**Talia119 - **I really had no intention to bring this fic into existence, or to continue it, but some tales just demand to be told... :D

I don't think the reality has really hit our pair of lovebirds yet, and it may be a while still before it does. But even so it's true it can't go on smoothly forever.

About why he let her pay the taxi for him - I'd say he was just too busy being _"go me!" _after the kiss to really think about it. The matter probably didn't occur to him until after she had gone.

As for Thomas King, it is indeed true Théoden at this point should be dead, but the temptation to include him in the story was just too much. I thought it was okay seeing this is a modern AU story.

Even so it is a very entertaining fic to write, so I'm glad to hear people like it as well!

**cCeret - **It looks like Dan knows his place now, and should be very wary of approaching her again. :) Glad to hear you liked the kiss!

**mh21 - **At this point it is indeed just pure chemistry for them! We will see how that develops. :)

**annafan - **Good to hear you liked it! :) I'm really having so much fun writing this one.

To me at least it seemed pretty obvious it would rather be Elijah to take the fall rather than Dan, and they both know that too.

**1607hannah - **Thank you! :) I aim to please!


End file.
